schooltimefandomcom-20200213-history
Rena Eraline
Rena Eraline is a major character in Natalie's, Adam's, and Enchino's storylines. She plays the role as detourgonist in most of the plot. She's the daughter of Claudia Eraline, and is the future heiress to Eraline Techno. She's a 7B student and attends Comma high school. Her best friend is Natalie Coles. Appearence Rena has very long, dark, brown hair that ends near her above her thighs. She is usually seen wearing black, plain glasses. She has dark brown eyes, that change from being very wide to more narrow depending on her mood. She has large eye bags however, mostly due to a lack of sleep. She is often called rather average looking for a celebrity, but it is sometimes mentioned by other people that she has a ver large chest compared to her peers. Out of 7B and 7M along with a few other characters, Rena is the 7th tallest character. School uniform Rena wears the Comma high school blouser and short Comma high school skirt. Her top button is left undone. She wears normal black shoes and shite socks. Casual Rena wears an expensive black and purple coloured blouser that wa created specifically for her. She wears a mathing short skirt with it. She also wears one thigh high legging on her right leg and a black tie on her left leg. Her style of clothing is considered luxious and modern for her time period. Personality Rena is a happy-go-lucky type of person that is usually seen smiling and not being affected negativally by most things. She is also known to be blunt and slightly ill-mannere, as on her first day of school she calls a two different girls miggets/makes fun of their size, and hints at calling another girl a slut/thot along with saying she has "pancakes" referring to her chest. Still, she is generally well like by the public but is percieved to be stupid. However, she has a habit of displaying domanenice over people because of her background. Stats Triva * Rena is the oldest out of her friends, being born in january and already being thirteen by the begining of the story. * Rena would like to be treat like a normal girl between her peers. * Her lack of sleep comes from the fact that she often wakes up in the middle of the night from nightmares. What these nightmares are will be revealed in the story later on. * Rena has a small rivalry with another character known as Sapphire. * Miyuki has a large distaste for Rena. Her reasonings as to why will be revealed later on in the story. * Out of the popular kids, Rena is somewhat similar to the leader of the group, Avery. Both have very similar hairstyles, and have a close friend that is usually by their side. However, Avery and Rena have even more differences, such as their way of going about life and speeches. * Natalie and Rena have known each other since childhood. * Rena doesn't like talking about her company or Mother. * Out of the five main girls in the school setting, Rena is both easy to write and devolpe. * Rena has a unknown past with another character called Val, a rookie detective. * Rena's birthday is January 10th, 2040. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:7B student Category:Comma high school student Category:Eraline family Category:Eraline Techno police Category:Human Category:Main characters